Модуль:Tables Test
local p = {} -- ********************************************************** -- Вызов через шаблон -- Заменяет число в первой яейке на номер строки function p.AutoNumBox2(frame) local g = frame:getParent().args1 local NumStr = tonumber (frame:getParent().args'Старт' or "1"); if g nil then return "Нет данных" end g = g:gsub(".* .*", "%1") local Titul = g:sub(1, (g:find ("\n!") or 1) - 1) g = g:sub((g:find ("\n!") or 1)) g = g:gsub("||", "\n|") local Pos0 = 0 while g:find("|%-^*(|^\n*\n)", Pos0 + 1) ~= nil do Pos1, Pos2 = g:find("|%-^*(|^\n*\n)", Pos0 + 1) while g:find("|", Pos1 + 1) ~= nil and g:find("|", Pos1 + 1) < Pos2 do Pos1 = g:find("|", Pos1 + 1) end if g:find("%d", Pos1) ~= nil and g:find("%d", Pos1) < Pos2 then Pos3, Pos4 = g:find("%d+", Pos1) g = g:sub(1, Pos3 - 1)..NumStr..g:sub(Pos4 + 1) NumStr = NumStr + 1 end Pos0 = Pos2 end return " " end -- ********************************************************** -- Вызов напрямую -- Заменяет символ # в первой ячейке на номер строки function p.AutoNumBox ( frame ) local NumStr = tonumber (frame.args'Старт' or "1"); local g = frame.args1 g = g:gsub("^%s- - %s- -$", "", 1) pattern = "|%s*#%s*%s*|" while string.find (g, pattern) ~= nil do g = g:gsub(pattern, "|"..NumStr.."\n".."|", 1) NumStr = NumStr + 1 end return g end -- ********************************************************** function p.AutoNum ( frame ) local args = frame.args; local Style = (frame.args'Оформление' or "standard"); local Column = tonumber (frame.args'Столбцов' or "0"); local NumStr = tonumber (frame.args'Старт' or "1"); local Title0 = (frame.args'Заголовок0' or "№") local Titles = {} for i = 1, Column do Titlesi =(frame.args"Заголовок"..i or "Заголовок"..i) end local Width0 = (frame.args'Ширина0'); local Widths = {} for i = 1, Column do Widthsi =(frame.args"Ширина"..i) end local Align0 = (frame.args'Выравнивание0' or "center") local Aligns = {} for i = 1, Column do Alignsi =(frame.args"Выравнивание"..i or "left") end local g="" g = g..Title0.."" ---- Остальные заголовки for i = 1, Column do g = g.."" g = g..Titlesi.."" end g = g.." " -- Строка заголовков g = g.." " ---- Заголовок столба с номерами строк g = g.." " -- Строки данных J = 1 while args(J-1)*Column+1 ~= nil do g = g.." "..NumStr.." " for i = 1, Column do if args(J-1)*Column+i nil then g = g.." " else g = g.." "..args(J-1)*Column+i.." " end end g = g.." " NumStr = NumStr + 1 J = J + 1 end g = g.." " return g end -- ********************************************************** function p.AutoNumSort(frame) local args = frame:getParent().args local Column = tonumber(args'Столбцов' or "0") if Column 0 then return "Невозможно определить количество столбцов" end local TempSort = (args'Сортировка' or "0") local SortColumn = tonumber(string.match(TempSort, "%d*")) or 0 if SortColumn > Column then SortColumn = 0 end local SortAsNumber = string.match(TempSort, "#") ~= nil local SortDescend if SortAsNumber then SortDescend = string.find(TempSort, "<") nil else SortDescend = string.find(TempSort, ">") ~= nil end local Strings={} local NumCell = 0 while args+ 1 ~= nil or NumCell%Column ~= 0 do NumCell = NumCell + 1 if (argsNumCell nil) then argsNumCell="" end -- NumCell%Column 0 значит строка сформирована if NumCell%Column 0 then local TempString = {NumCell-Column+1} if SortAsNumber then KeyCell=args[TempString1+SortColumn-1] KeyCell=mw.ustring.gsub(KeyCell, "<]+","") KeyCell=mw.ustring.gsub(KeyCell, ",",".") KeyCell=mw.ustring.gsub(KeyCell, " ","") KeyCell=mw.ustring.gsub(KeyCell, " ","") KeyCell=mw.ustring.gsub(KeyCell, "%s","") KeyCell=mw.ustring.match(KeyCell, "^%D*(%d+%.?%d*)") or "" TempString.Key=tonumber(KeyCell) elseif SortColumn > 1 then TempString.Key = (args[TempString1+SortColumn-1] or "") -- Возможность сортировки по скрытому ключу TempString.Key = mw.ustring.gsub(TempString.Key, '', "") -- Сортировка ё как е TempString.Key = mw.ustring.gsub(TempString.Key, "ё", "е") TempString.Key = mw.ustring.gsub(TempString.Key, "Ё", "Е") -- trim TempString.Key = mw.ustring.gsub(TempString.Key, "^%s*(.-)%s*$", "%1") else TempString.Key = tonumber(TempString1) end TempString.Group = args[TempString1]:gsub("^a-zA-Zа-яА-Я0-9", "") table.insert(Strings, TempString) end end local function SortString(a, b) if a.Group ~= b.Group then return a.Group < b.Group end if SortDescend then a, b = b, a end if SortAsNumber or (SortColumn < 2) then return a.Key < b.Key else local LenA = mw.ustring.len(a.Key) local LenB = mw.ustring.len(b.Key) for i = 1, (LenA < LenB) and LenA or LenB do if mw.ustring.codepoint(a.Key, i, i) ~= mw.ustring.codepoint(b.Key, i, i) then return mw.ustring.codepoint(a.Key, i, i) < mw.ustring.codepoint(b.Key, i, i) end end return LenA < LenB end end -- Сортировка строк по группам и ключу table.sort(Strings, SortString) -- Формироание HTML-таблицы -- local HtmlBuilder = require('Module:HtmlBuilder') -- local HtmlBuilder = require('Module:HtmlBuilder') local HTML = mw.html.create('table') HTML:attr('class', (args'Оформление' or "standard")) -- Название таблицы if args'Название' then TempCaption=HTML:tag('th') :wikitext(args'Название') :attr('colspan', Column) end local TempRow -- Строка заголовков TempRow = HTML:tag('tr') TempRow:tag('th') :css('width', (args'Ширина1' or "")) :wikitext(args'Заголовок1' or "№") for i = 2, Column do TempColumn=TempRow:tag('th') TempColumn:css('width', (args"Ширина"..i or "")) TempColumn:wikitext(args"Заголовок"..i or "Заголовок"..i) if args"Сортировка"..i "без сортировки" then TempColumn:addClass('unsortable') elseif args"Сортировка"..i "число" then TempColumn:attr('data-sort-type', 'number') elseif args"Сортировка"..i "дата" then TempColumn:attr('data-sort-type', 'date') end end -- Строки данных local HideNum = 0 local NumStr = tonumber (args'Старт' or "1") - 1 local Backlight = (args'Подсветка' or "class='bright'"):gsub("\"", "'") for Index, TempString in pairs(Strings) do TempRow = HTML:tag('tr') local first = args[TempString1] -- Стиль оформления строк if string.find(first, "%$") ~= nil then TempRow:attr('class', 'shadow') elseif string.find(first, "%%") ~= nil then TempRow:attr('class', 'bright') elseif string.find(first, "@") ~= nil then TempRow:attr('class', 'dark') elseif string.find(first, "%+") ~= nil then for Part in string.gmatch(Backlight, "%w*=%s*'^'*'") do TempRow:attr(string.match(Part, "(^=*)="), string.match(Part, "'(^'*)'")) end end if string.find(first, "!") ~= nil then TempRow:attr('style', 'font-weight:bold') end -- Вывод номера строки if string.find(first, "-") ~= nil then HideNum = HideNum + 0.000001 TempRow:tag('td') :tag('span') :attr('style', 'display: none; speak: none;') :wikitext( tonumber(NumStr + HideNum)) else NumStr = NumStr + 1 TempRow:tag('td') :attr('align', (args'Выравнивание1' or "center") ) :wikitext(tonumber(NumStr)) end -- Вывод ячеек строки for i = 2, Column do TempTd=TempRow:tag('td') KeyCell="" if args"Сортировка"..i "число" then KeyCell=mw.ustring.gsub(args[TempString1+i-1], ",",".") KeyCell=mw.ustring.gsub(KeyCell, " ","") KeyCell=mw.ustring.gsub(KeyCell, "<]+","") KeyCell=mw.ustring.gsub(KeyCell, "%s","") KeyCell=mw.ustring.match(KeyCell, "^%D*(%d+%.?%d*)") or "" TempTd:attr('data-sort-value', KeyCell) end TempTd:wikitext(args[TempString1+i-1]) TempTd:attr('align', args"Выравнивание"..i or "left") end end return tostring(HTML) end return p